


[中文翻译]Hating you (keeps me alive)

by LunariaElongata



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU in which the egao empire wins, Arc-V characters are only mentioned, M/M, sorta Regicide?, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata
Summary: 在一个快乐成为生命常态的世界里，纳修从憎恨贝库塔中找到了意义。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hating you (keeps me alive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173350) by [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia). 



在这栋号称“指挥部”的破房子里，这间小房间里的照明相当不足，但他们现在已经习惯了。事实上，归根结底是他们自己选择了这种生活，至今依然。

纳修坐在桌边，一份份翻阅报告，永远只读到相同的话语。

_所有人都很快乐。_

他摇摇头，拿起下一份报告，没注意到正从后方接近他的橙发少年。

悠闲地，贝库塔靠到他肩头，以某种近乎讽刺的声调开口了。

“看开点，我们永远不会变得跟 _他们_ 一样。”

“你凭什么这么确定？”纳修没有看他，仍然读着报告。

“还不够明显吗？稍微一提我的名字你都想吐。”贝库塔嗤地笑出声来，纳修讨厌这个，但厌恶和不适都是好的。

不管怎样，都比 _他们_ 称之为微笑和快乐的那些东西要好。

“你没说错。”

贝库塔稍稍偏过头，以便他也能看到那些报告。

“谁写的？比平时详细多了。”

现在所有人都太累又太缺乏斗志，无法写出像样的报告了——经过多年，抵抗军的大部分成员已经放弃记录细节，既然看起来什么都没有改变的话——因此看见这样一份报告简直是天降福音了，不过还是相当出乎意料。然而纳修是知道为什么这一份如此细节丰富的，他叹了口气。

“游马在回那边之前留下了这个。还有，你能不能从我肩上下去？”

贝库塔发出一个被逗乐了的音调，他在纳修旁边那把椅子上坐下。“所以，游马还在干那个？”

“那个”是唯一能用来描述游马目前生活状态的词。他似乎完全能够在不丧失自由意志和情绪的前提下在帝国生活，但他也不怨恨那里的任何人。此外，他甚至还帮助抵抗军。

简而言之，在任何不了解他的人看来，他根本不合常理。

纳修耸了耸肩，但他显而易见紧绷的肩线出卖了他的身体语言。“是啊，但他是游马，所以我们还指望什么？他说他很快会跟游矢碰面。他想就我们的利益提出交涉。”

“接受他们赐予的自由跟成为他们的狗没区别。”

他们陷入一时表示赞同的沉默，阅读着游马的报告。

[游矢和游斗不太像以前那样频繁出现在公众面前了，他们把自己锁在宫殿里，不让任何人接近。

他们很难受。

可能跟快斗想暗杀游矢有关。]

“这对我们的 _游矢王子_ 不是太仁慈了点吗？”贝库塔声音里的厌恶显而易见。“是他把所有人扔进这个他称之为‘快乐’的地狱的，但他居然还被允许内疚？真是个笑话。”

_快乐。_

游矢的帝国成功地把这东西四处散播。所有人在同一条规则下团结起来，所有人都能得到他们想要的一切，没有人忍饥挨饿。

_听起来真惊人，对吗？_

然而纳修知晓，接受那病态的甜蜜快乐，代价就是失去自己。

“喂，贝库塔。”

“什么？”

“我左肩上有道伤疤，对吗？”

“起码我上次见你裸着的时候它还在。”

有些时候他们只是需要确认。

确认他们的记忆不是谎言，确认在这个世界之前还曾有过另一个；在那个世界里，有些高于微笑和快乐之上的东西存在，有些诸如悲伤和仇恨之类的情绪存在。

一个他们不会在想哭的时候被要求笑的世界。

“你能不能检查一下？”纳修问，语速有点快过了头。

伤疤很有用。它们提醒纳修他是谁，在帝国诞生之前他曾过着怎样的生活。

并不是什么轻松的生活，他也很确定现在这一种同样不会轻松。

“你是不是在给干点别的什么事找借口？”贝库塔戏弄他，纳修在起身之前从牙缝里咬出一个“不”。

贝库塔拉起纳修的衬衫，顺着那道伤疤抚摸，确保纳修知道它的所在。

“就在那儿。”

纳修点点头，咬紧嘴唇，因为他知道贝库塔正故意搔他痒来惹他发火。

贝库塔沉下脸，把纳修的衬衫拉下来。“你有时候真无聊。”

“还是好过我们几条街外那些 _快乐的_ 邻居们，你懂。”

“有道理。”


End file.
